


Choose Me. Please?

by yohanbot



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: #HANHAN, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, HanHan, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love, hangyul is an idiot too, please make hanhan their ship name it’s so cute, yohan is an idiot, yohan likes seungwoo but seungwoos like •_•
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohanbot/pseuds/yohanbot
Summary: hangyul is in love with yohan but yohan doesn’t like him back...haha...unless??





	Choose Me. Please?

Being in love with your best friend sucked and Hangyul wouldn’t wish it on his worst enemy.

Yohan and Hangyul have been childhood friends for almost 12 years now. Typical. Cliché. Hangyul knows. He’s heard it all before but now he think he can relate to all the main characters of dramas...

How can you not fall in love with your childhood friend when they’re always by your side? Especially when that childhood friend is Kim Yohan? Maybe it was just him that thought like this.

Maybe Hangyul shouldn’t be thinking about Yohan in a cafe that he was in with his close friend, Cho Seungyoun. Him and Seungyoun weren’t very close at first. He actually thought he was loud and obnoxious at first but after sharing a class for almost a year he sorta just grew on him.

“So how’s Yohan?” Hangyul almost choked on his Americano at the sudden question. There’s that name again.

He let out a loud cough, looking around to make sure no one saw him almost die before turning back to look at Seugyoun who’s face was sporting an evil grin.

“You’re evil. You know that right?”

Seungyoun let out a loud laugh, “I know.” Hangyul hummed in response and gave him a playful glare.

“But really. How is he?” Seungyoun asked, his head resting on his hands as he tilted it questioning, his eyebrows raised in interest.

“He’s doing fine.” Hangyul replied simply before taking a sip of his drink to clear his throat.

“Have you confessed yet?” Hangyul’s eyes raised in shock as he glanced around to make sure no one heard, “_Hyung!_”

Hangyul regrets ever telling Seungyoun that he liked Yohan. Before Seungyoun could say anything else Hangyul rose from his chair and started speed walking back to class. Lunch was over anyways. 

─

As Hangyul was making his way to class he saw the thing that he most wanted to avoid.

Yohan and Han Seungwoo.

Together.

Hangyul felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance as he saw the way Yohan practically folded himself onto Seungwoo’s back as they talked.

He saw the way Yohan stole quick glances at Seungwoo and smiled. The smile that revealed his bunny teeth and that made the crinkles by his eyes appear and Hangyul couldn’t help the pang in his heart. Was it of jealousy or sadness? Sadness knowing that Yohan would never look at him like that? He didn’t know.

When Yohan turned his head and saw him Hangyuls feet turned him around before his mind even caught up. Later when Yohan asks why he avoided him he can just say because he was with Seungwoo. 

─

That “later” came sooner than he thought when after class he felt Yohan before he saw him. His skin prickled as he felt the slight breeze as Yohan ran up(into) to him almost knocking Hangyul clean off his feet.

“Hey!” Hangyul shouted, quickly balancing himself before swirling around to shoot an accusing look at Yohan.

Yohan had the nerve to give him a sheepish look, big eyes looking up at him from under long eyelashes that caressed his cheeks and a smile that revealed only his two front teeth.

God. Hangyul was so in love.

Before Yohan could see his cheeks turning pink he spun around. He didn’t even take 2 steps before he felt Yohan’s hand grab hold of his risk.

“Are you mad at me? But hey that was payback for ignoring earlier!”

Hangyul didn’t even have to turn around for him to know the other was pouting.

He plastered on a fake grin, turning on his heel. “How could I ever be mad at you?”

“Hmm.. you’re right. Why'd you ignore me earlier anyways?” Yohan questioned.

“You were with Seungwoo hyung.” Curt and simple.

Yohan hummed before nodding his head slowly and if Hangyul didn’t know any better he would have said that he just saw the quick flash of a disbelieving expression on the other mans face.

“Well anyways Seungwoo hyung, Seungyoun hyung, Wooseok hyung, Junho and I are all going drinking later wanna come with?”

Getting to see a drunk Yohan? Now how could he miss that.

─

Hangyul really didn’t want to miss drunk Yohan because drunk Yohan was absolutely adorable.

Seungyoun, Seungwoo, Yohan, Junho and himself were gathered around the table as soju bottles lingered beside them.Almost all of their breaths smelled like straight alcohol except Seungwoo and Wooseok with their high alcohol tolerances and Junho, who just didn’t drink.

Seungyoun and himself were a little tipsy but Yohan...

God Yohan was hammered...

He could the latter out of the corner of his eye with his head on the table, soft breaths escaping his parted lips. The funny thing is.. Yohan had only drunk 3 shots of soju. Hangyul couldn’t help the snort that escaped his mouth as he stared fondly at the sleeping(? he didn’t really know. he could actually be dead) boy. The way Yohan’s plump lips were formed in a soft pout and as his chest heaved up and down with each breath and the way his cheeks were tinted with pink as the aftermath of the alcohol and how... Hangyul could go on forever but the sight he was witnessing now was sickeningly cute.

“Are you just gonna stare all day?” Wooseok’s sharp voice startled him as he tore his gaze –a little too fast he must admit– away from Yohan and onto the 3 remaining men surrounding the table.

Hangyul fiddled nervously with his hands under the table and averted his eyes as if he had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

He heard someone clear their throat before speaking, “So who’s gonna take him home?” It was Junho.

Hangyul breathed a sigh of relief as no one questioned him but that soon turned into a soft grunt of annoyance as he hard Seungwoo speak up.

“I will. I’m the oldest here after all.”

Before anyone else could comment Hangyul stood up briskly, almost knocking the empty alcohol bottles over (he can be embarrassed about that later) and announced, “I’ll do it! I’ve known him the longest.”

Seungwoo put his hands up in mock surrender and smiled his infamous closed mouth smile. “Are you sure you’ll be alright? Yohan is a lil heavy and clumsy when he’s drunk.” He heard Wooseok ask, concern laced in his voice.

Hangyul snorted and started to lift Yohan out of his seat by placing his arm around his neck while his other arm went to hold tightly onto the other mans thin waist.

“I’ll be fine, do you know how many times i’ve had to drag him back home when he’s had a little too much to drink? Plus i’m as strong as an ox.” Which he then empathized by flexing his biceps which earned soft laughs from the others. Wooseok nodded and waved them off. What he didn’t see was the look all three of them shared as they left.

─

Hangyul was literally breaking a sweat. He was practically dragging Yohan back to his dorm room as the other refused to walk.

“Yohan-ah... please...” He begged as he stole a quick glance at Yohan who still seemed to be half asleep.

“Hmm?” He felt the vibration of Yohan’s deep voice by his ear and he couldn’t help but shiver.

“Can you walk?” The only response he got was soft giggles and he groaned. 

Soon they made it back to Yohan’s dorm and he threw the other onto his bed and then collapsed right next to him. He let soft pants escape his mouth as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. 

“Phew..” He sat up and looked down at Yohan who seemed to be awake. “_Aye_ were you awake the whole time Yohan-ah?”

Yohan looked over at him with big eyes that seemed to sparkle–like a million stars were trapped inside and Hangyul felt his heart rate start to pick up.

He watched as his face scrunched up and the biggest smile ever appeared on his face. From the bunny teeth to the eye crinkles to the way his whole face just lit up Hangyul was sure there would be hearts shooting out of his eyes right about now. 

Yohan laughs that high pitched laugh. The laugh that he he does when he’s embarrassed or when he’s nervous before rising from the bed. 

Hangyul only stared as Yohan turned towards him with a suddenly serious expression. He felt Yohan’s hands rest on his shoulders and watched as his mouth opened. 

“Hangyul-ah.. You know that I like you right?” 

Hangyul felt his heart stop beating and his breath hitch. His eyes widened in shock and he could swear he could hear his own blood pumping. 

Did Yohan just say he liked him? 

His mouth felt dry as he smacked his lips together to get some form of moisture. He swallowed hard and searched the others face. 

Yohan still had that serious look on his face and Hangyul was about to believe the confession before he smelled the alcohol lingering on Yohan’s breath.

He felt his own heart shatter as he realized. 

Oh... It was just another one of Yohan’s drunken confessions. 

Hangyul felt so stupid. How could he ever think Yohan would ever like him back? He felt tears sting his eyes but he wouldn’t be let them fall. Not here. Not in front of Yohan.

He gently pushed Yohan’s hands off of his shoulders while lowering his head to peer at the bedsheets. 

“Yohan.. you can’t... you can’t just say things like that.” He didn’t mean for it to come off as harsh as it did but when he felt Yohan flinch at the tone of his voice he realized his mistake. 

He looked up sharply to find Yohan staring at him with the look of a confused puppy, eyes wide and his bottom lip jutted out. 

Hangyul sighed and roughly tousled his own hair with his hands, “I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean.. Nevermind.” Hangyul gave up as he stood up from the messy twin bed. 

Hangyul peeked over at Yohan who still sat with his legs crisscrossed. He moved a small piece of hair that was sticking out away from the others forehead before he noticed what he was doing and snatched his hand away like he had been burned. 

“Goodnight.” And then he left. 

Hangyul didn’t know whether to feel relieved or angry knowing that Yohan wouldn’t remember anything in the morning anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> don’t fret i am working on my other fanfic but i’m thinking about making fics with different members but i kinda wanna make it my mission to become the #1 yohan fanfic provider bdcbjdxj. also i’ve started school (junior year, the most stressful) but i will try to update/write as much as i can 🥺🥺


End file.
